Company
by Omega E The Reader
Summary: A typed version of the video called Company by the YouTuber, Reimu and Cirno. While Ran and Chen are away on a trip, Yukari becomes lonely. I do not own Touhou. This is only a one shot story.


It was a fine day in the Yakumo house, but it is also the day the Shikigami Convention is going to be held for the whole week.

Yukari, drank some green tea from a small cup, while her Shikigami, Ran is busy trying to prepare the suitcases for Chen and herself to go to the convention.

As this is all happening, Chen walks up to Yukari, and said, "excuse me Yukari sama, can you please find my toy truck?"

Yukari thought for a second, but then smiled, and then conjured up a gap. She then puts her hand into the gap and after a few seconds, pulls out Chen's toy truck from the gap.

With an excited look, Chen takes the truck from Yukari, and happily said, "thanks Yukari sama."

"You're welcome," Yukari responds back.

As the final preparations for Ran and Chen's trip to the Shikigami Convention are underway, Ran tells Yukari that the house has food in the fridge and medical supplies, she needs.

Yukari is happy that she has all the things she needs, but Ran worryingly said to Yukari, "you won't get sad if we're gone for the rest of the week, right?"

"Don't worry, Ran I'll be fine, I promise you I won't be sad when you guys leave," Yukari replies.

After hearing this Ran adopted and happy looked, then said, "well looks like everything will be fine for you Yukari sama, we will go leave now for the convention."

Chen, then walks up to Yukari, and said, "I hope you have a good time while we're gone."

"I hope you two have a swell time at the convention, Chen," said Yukari, and then softly kisses Chen on the forehead.

Yukari, then created a gap, that Ran and Chen entered to go to the Shikigami Convention for the next week. After they entered, Yukari closes the gap, and walks into the house to spend her time, alone

* * *

At night, Yukari is reading a book and looks around to see her two Shikigamis, but realizes that both aren't there. Yukari, closes the book she is reading and walks all the away to Chen's room. Once there she puts away a toy mouse into a box full of toys labeled Chen's toys. Yukari then turned around a picked up a picture frame with a picture that had herself, Chen, and Ran in it.

After seeing the picture, Yukari smiles, but the look in her eyes are one of sadness, not joy.

Yukari is then seen eating a steak at the dinner table, all by herself. She suddenly stops, looks down with a sad look, closes her eyes, and silently cries as she realizes that she is alone.

Later that night, Yukari is in her pajamas, but is still sad about her two Shikigami leaving her alone. She has a minor flashback, of seeing herself along with Ran and Chen saying goodnight to each other, and then going to sleep.

But now it is just her that is going to sleep, without Ran and Chen to be there with her, as she goes to sleep in sadness.

* * *

On the next day, Yukari is seen walking through a forest in Gensokyo, but with a sad look on her face. She decided to walk for a bit to try and distract herself from her loneliness, but it didn't work at all, and she still felt lonely.

As she kept walking, she stops and sees Reimu and Cirno. After seeing those two, Yukari then runs back and hides behind a tree. Yukari then creates a gap, and enter through it to not be seen by the duo.

In the air, Yukari creates a gap, and slightly peeks herself from the gap to see what Reimu and Cirno are doing today.

"Okay, Reimu, you're going to hide somewhere in this forest as eye count to 100," Cirno says to Reimu.

"Alright Cirno I'll go hide," Reimu happily days to Cirno. She then walks away from Cirno as she starts to count to 100.

Yukari smiles at this happy site, as she recalls that Ran, Chen, and herself played too with each other.

"...98, 99, 100," Cirno says, as she turns around and starts to look for Reimu.

Reimu is seen looking from behind a tree to see Cirno, to see if she's okay. She then hides behind the tree as Cirno walks by. She then starts to look around the tree for Reimu, but can't find as Reimu will pop up from one side to the other as Cirno looks at the opposite side. Cirno decides that Reimu must not be at the tree and goes to look for her somewhere else. The miko herself was actually behind the tree that Cirno was previously looking at. Reimu, then stealthily flies after Cirno to check up on her to see if she's okay.

Yukari seeing all this is starting to feel happier, before her two Shikigami left for the convention.

Cirno is still looking for Reimu, but Reimu herself was peeking out from behind a tree. Reimu then turned around and closed her eyes in happiness that she has not been found by Cirno. However as Cirno turns around she sees Reimu's back, and mutters yay, and walks between the trees.

Reimu then turns around to find that Cirno has disappeared.

"Found ya Reimu!" says Cirno as she tackles Reimu to the floor with her.

Yukari is giggling softly as this cute moment between the strongest fairy and the Hakurei shrine maiden.

"Since I found ya, you should find me," Cirno says to Reimu.

"Okay, Cirno, you go hide, while I count to 100," Reimu says as she starts counting to one hundred. Cirno then runs away to go hide from Reimu.

_She wouldn't mind if I take Cirno with me, right? _Yukari thought to herself as she started to have queasy look on her face as she finally decided on what to do.

As Cirno is joyfully walking to her hiding spot in the forest. However, she unknowingly walks right into Yukari's gap, which then closes in on itself, after Cirno enters it.

"...98, 99, 100," Reimu finishes counting, and starts to look for Cirno, but doesn't know that the little ice fairy isn't in the forest anymore.

* * *

As Cirno opens her eyes she, then realizes she isn't in the forest anymore, but is now in the Yakumo house now. "Um, Yukari, why did you being me to your house, when eye was playing hide n seek with Reimu?" Cirno asks Yukari.

"Oh, you see Cirno, I brought you here so you can spend time here with me," Yukari says happily to her.

_Okay? But eye have to go back to Reimu, because she might become worried about my sudden disappearance. _Cirno thought to herself as she gets up leaves from table.

As Cirno gets up and leaves Yukari behind on the table, the youkai sage, quickly notices and exclaims, "Wait!"

"I have something for you, that can convince you to stay," Yukari said as she creates a gap. From the gap is a bowl of ice cream with strawberry on it with a lollipop in it.

"Oh, thanks Yukari," Cirno gleefully as she rushes back to the table at eats the bowl with a spoon. Yukari is now content that she has someone with her now.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Reimu is looking for Cirno for a couple of minutes. She searches through the trees and bushes for her, but can't find her. Reimu starts going deeper into the forest to find Cirno, but the ice fairy is nowhere to be seen.

Reimu is starting to get worried and concerned.

"Cirno?" she calls out into the forest. "Cirno where are you?" Reimu calls out again.

After hearing no answer, Reimu is now distressed and starts to look for her ice fairy.

* * *

Back to the Yakumo house, Cirno is done eating from that bowl of ice cream, and is blissfully relaxing after her meal.

"Thanks, Yukari," Cirno says to Yukari.

"You're welcome," Yukari replies back to the ice fairy.

"While I do liked the ice cream, I have to go back to see Reimu, because she might get worried about me," Cirno says to Yukari. The little ice fairy, then stands up and almost walks out of the door. Almost.

"Wait!" Yukari exclaims to Cirno once again. "I have something to show you," Yukari says to the ice fairy.

"Okay, wait is it then," Cirno said.

"Follow me, please," Yukari, then walks inside the house as Cirno follows the youkai.

* * *

Back to the forest

"Cirno!" Reimu calls out now desperate to find out where her ice fairy has gone off to. Reimu then flies out of the forest and hover about it.

"Cirno!" The miko calls out again, but there was no answer. Reimu then flies to Cirno's home which was an igloo near Misty Lake.

After entering the igloo, she says, "Cirno." After searching through igloo she tries to call out to the ice fairy, but gets no response.

Afterwards, Reimu exit the igloo to go search elsewhere for Cirno.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Yakumo house

Cirno is currently watching a sock puppet show that Yukari has set up for her.

Sock Puppet #1: Hello friend can you please show off your cool dance moves for me.

Sock Puppet #2: Sure thing friend, I'll show you my sweet dance moves for you.

Sock Puppet #1: Well get to it friend.

Sock Puppet #2 then proceeded to move left and right to show off its 'cool' dance moves, but looks more awkward and jerky than 'cool'.

"Ahahahahahhahhahhha," laughs Cirno, as she witnessed this hilarious scene. "That is so funny, what type of person would actually do that!" Cirno yelled, while still laughing.

Sock puppet #1 and #2 were actually controlled by Yukari's two hands which are secretly in a gap that she created that Cirno doesn't see.

While all this is happening Yukari has a smile on her face knowing that her state of loneliness is gone now.

* * *

In the meantime, Reimu is still looking for Cirno, but has no idea where she actually is. Reimu approaches two of Cirno's friends, Daiyousei and Wriggle Nightbug, who are both playing a game of ball.

Wriggle notices the miko and stops their game by pointing at Reimu. As Reimu descends to the ground she to ask them if they have seen Cirno. Sadly, Daiyousei shakes her head side to side.

After seeing this remark, Reimu now looks depressed knowing her chances at finding Cirno seem much more smaller than now.

* * *

As night approaches in Gensokyo, Yukari is seen reading a book to Cirno, who is starting to get sleepy as the gap youkai keeps reading-that is until Cirno finally goes to sleep on the spot. Yukari then picks Cirno up and placed her in a sleeping bag near her own sleeping bag.

Yukari then, turned off the lights and went to sleep near the sleeping ice fairy with a smile on her face.

* * *

At the Hakurei shrine

The lights turn on as Reimu and sits at the table, with a sad look on her face. Then tears started to fall from her eyes and she started sobbing.

"Cirno, please wherever you are, please come back to me" her voice full of despair and sadness as the night passes by in loneliness.

* * *

In the morning, Cirno wakes up from her slumber while Yukari is making breakfast for the both of them. Cirno then walks up to Yukari as she puts the food down on the table.

"So Cirno, what do you want to do on this marvelous day today," Yukari cheerfully asks Cirno.

"Sorry Yukari, but I have to head back to the Hakurei Shrine to go see Reimu," Cirno replies back to Yukari. The ice fairy, then tries to leave the Yakumo house through the front door, but is blocked by Yukari who came out of a gap she created near the doorway.

"You can't go to the Hakurei Shrine to visit Reimu," Yukari tells Cirno.

"But why not?" Cirno asks.

At first Yukari didn't know what words can keep Cirno from seeing Reimu, but figured out just the right ones without improvising.

"Reimu has gotten a terrible disease and horribly ill," Yukari tells Cirno.

After hearing this Cirno tries to exit the house to see Reimu, but is still blocked by Yukari.

"Wait!" Yukari exclaims for the third time. "But why can't I go see Reimu!" Cirno says impatiently.

"Eirin told me that no one can disturb Reimu as she is too ill and needs rest right away," Yukari said to the ice fairy.

Afterwards, an anxious and sad Cirno goes back into the house as Yukari follows her.

* * *

At the scarlet devil mansion, Hong Meiling is guarding the gate (and not lazily this time). She is approached by a dejected Reimu, who asks her if she has seen Cirno. Meiling shakes her head no, and Reimu leaves to attempt to find her ice fairy again.

Reimu is then seen flying over and into the same forest that she last saw Cirno during their game of hide and seek. Reimu then lands in the forest and proceeds to try to look for the ice fairy.

"Cirno!" Reimu calls out again. The miko then collapses and cries as she realizes that she will never find Cirno again.

Back at the Yakumo house, Yukari is concerned, because Cirno is crying on the table that she first brought her too.

"Do you want that bowl of ice cream?" said Yukari.

"No," Cirno said miserably.

"Do you want another sock puppet show?" said Yukari.

"No," Cirno said again miserably.

"Do you perhaps want me to read you a story?" Said Yukari.

"No," Cirno one again said miserably.

"Then what do you want, Cirno?" said Yukari. "Eye want to see Reimu," Cirno answers as she looks down at the table her blue hair covering her eyes. Yukari, then walked away from Cirno for a bit, then opened a gap and walked into it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reimu sees Yukari, she said, have you seen Cirno, Yukari?" Yukari sighs, then said, "yes."

"You did, well where is she?" Reimu asks Yukari.

"Well when you were playing hide and seek, I gapped her into my house," Yukari answers back.

After hearing this, Reimu got angry, and pulled out her gohei. Knowing what's going to happen, Yukari tries to run away from the pissed off shrine maiden who gives chase. However Yukari ends up being backed up against the tree by the angry miko.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Said Yukari. "Before you hit me, I have a reason for kidnapping Cirno.

"Okay, then why did you do it in the first place," Reimu angrily asks the gap youkai.

"Ran and Chen went to the Shikigami Convention, leaving me here and I got sad, because I was lonely." Yukari said to Reimu.

After hearing this the miko puts away her gohei, but said, "well what about giving me back Cirno."

"Oh, alright," Yukari admits in defeat. She summons a gap and out comes the ice fairy herself. "Reimu!" Cirno shout to the miko as the ice fairy and miko embrace each other after being separated for far too long.

"You're okay!" Cirno said happily. "Well of course I'm, nothing's bad going to stop this shrine maiden from seeing you, Reimu said back to the strongest ice fairy.

As this is going, Yukari decides to try to leave them alone as she goes about dealing with her own loneliness. But before she can do that…

"Wait!" Reimu yelled to Yukari.

"Do you want to come spend time with us at my shrine for the rest of the week until your two shikigami come back," Reimu asked the gap youkai.

"Sure, I would love to spend time with you, Reimu and Cirno" Yukari joyfully said.

"Well come with us Yukari," said Cirno as she waves her arm to the gap youkai to come with her and Reimu.

"Well, alright then, let's go," said Yukari as the three of them, who are all holding hands together, head to the Hakurei Shrine without a shred of loneliness in the air at all.

The End.


End file.
